


Wrong Way

by Pikartiste



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikartiste/pseuds/Pikartiste
Summary: It takes place in the end of "The Golden Circle". It's an alternate version of Eggsy's wedding (in another verse)./!\ WARNING SPOILERS !!!! /!\





	Wrong Way

_Tic Toc Tic Toc_

 

The big clock on the wall ticked slowly in the big room. Eggsy glanced quickly at it : _nearly 3.pm_. Soon Eggsy will be married to the Princess of Sweden. Soon he will become a Prince at his turn, soon he will have to support all the pressure because of his new status.

 

_This is not what he expected_.

 

Galahad Junior stared his own reflection in the mirror for a long while. All he saw was him dressed with his wedding clothes : Sweden Prince's clothes. Next to him, standing as an imposing figure with his eye patch and suit; there was Harry, his mentor, his rolemodel, _his lover..._

 

Suddenly a memory appeared in his mind : when they were in the plane, sharing a Martini glass, then their proximity … their touching … their _kiss_ … Eggsy could remember perfectly the sensation of the contact of their lips touching, _Harry's lips taste_. Eggsy had a shiver.

 

“Are you sure of that ?” Harry suddenly asked, a tone of sadness in his voice.

 

Eggsy suddenly came back to the reality, always watching the reflections in the mirror : “I've never been so sure.” he said instantanely, with any hesitation, faking a smile. But, to be honest, he wasn't be sure at all.

 

“ _What am I doing ?”_ he thought desesperaly.

 

***********

 

The moment arrived,

 

Eggsy was in front of the huge door, waiting for the guard opening it. He was nervous, more than when he had to pass the test to become a Kingsman. But he was more stoic than a brick as they already teached him, whereas he just wanted to run away right now. He suddenly felt dizzy, but just shook his head to regain conciousness.

 

“Calm down Eggsy, it's okay dude. You're going to married Tilde.”

 

_Married Tilde …_

 

It made him sick.

 

Suddenly, the doors opened sharply letting see the church's big choir. At the bottom, there was Princess Tilde waiting for her future husband. Eggsy gulped, his legs shook underneath him. But he pulled himself together.

 

After all, he had to join Tilde, crossing all the choir, bearing all eyes on him, as well as their cheerful claps and smiles. Eggsy moved forward in a regular step, like a robot. But inside of his mind, a little voice shouted to him to don't do that. But the young man continue to walk to the altar, even if the voice was always shouting.

 

Galahad Junior looked at quickly at the assistance : on the right were all the Royal Family, as well as the members of the Sweden Government. They had all a serious expression, expected the Queen who smiled brightly. On the left they had all the Kingsman and Statesman smiling too, claping loudly. But the only thing Eggsy noticed was Harry with his closed face, looking at him. Eggsy felt his sadness in his only eye, he suddenly felt his heart squeezing.

_He couldn't do that to him …_

 

Eggsy finally arrived at the altar, the bride facing him smiled at him; her biggest, brighter, _stupidier_ smile. She was happy, it was the most beautiful day of her life.

 

_It should be his too._

 

Galahad Junior faked a smile in front of his fiancée. But, at the same time, felt an urge to cry. His mind scattered : all the memories of his mission appeared : Poppy, Whiskey, Charlie, Tequila, Ginger, the fights, Merlin and Roxanne's death … _Harry_ …

 

“Everybody stand up !”

 

Eggsy jumped and all the audience stood up at the Priest's words. The Priest began to recite his speech about wedding. Eggsy tried to be attentive to the speech, but his mind was gone elsewhere.

 

_Harry …_

 

The young man feel the weight of Galahad Senior's gaze on him. He looked at him right in his right eye.

 

_I can't do that to you Harry …_

 

_But I don't have choice …_

 

Eggsy's guts were distorded with guilty, he felt  as though he were going to vomit. And this deep voice in his mind always shouting to not do that.

 

The Priest finished his speech and, raising both of his hands, proceeding to the exchange of consent.

 

“Princess Tilde of Sweden, would you take Gary Unwin for a husband, loving him, cherish him and swear him fidelity until the death separate you ?”

 

_Stop it now._

 

“Yes ! Yes I would !” The Princess cried out.

 

_I don't have choice anyway._

 

Eggsy began to panic inside of him, his heart beating faster. Three words, three  _damn_ words and he'll be definitely married, linked to the Royalty, bearing a new status he has to maintain in front of everybody.

 

_Is it everything you really want, Eggsy ?_

 

The Priest turned towards Eggsy : “Mister Gary Unwin, would you take Princess Tilde of Sweden for a wife, loving her, cherish her and swear her fidelity until the death separate you ?”

 

_You have the choice !_

 

Everything tangled in Eggsy's brain, now he held his future in his hands. He clenched his fists, his legs were cottons, bit his lips. He made a promise to Tilde that he will marry her once he finished his mission in the United States … At least … He was, somehow,  _forced_ to make it.

 

_You can change that._

 

He couldn't break this promise now, not his day of his wedding, a  _very_ important day.

 

_Don't do that Eggsy._

 

Everybody was watching him, waiting for impatiently the right word.

 

_Follow your heart._

 

Suddenly he felt his guts clunching, shaking him heavily. The bride in front of him, beautiful with her blond hair and bright smile; suddenly turned into a tall figure, dressed up with a tuxedo. Wrinkled face, beautiful soft brown hair, eye-patch … A  _wonderful_ smile from Heaven. 

 

_The one he truly loves._

 

_You can still change your future._

 

Eggsy finally opened his mouth, taking a steadying breath :

 

“ _No.”_

 

The audience gasped loudly, Elton John who was present too, let his hands falling in the piano's touches. Tilde's jaw fell open, flabbergasted :  _ “Excuse me ?!” _ she cried out.

 

“I can't marry you Tilde, I'm sorry.” Eggsy said deadpanned.

 

A habbub was heard in all the church, especially in the Sweden side where all members were outraged by Eggsy's reaction. Tilde suddenly had a nervous laugh :

 

“Aw come on Eggsy, you're making a joke, right ? But Dear, I'm not sure it's the appropriated moment to do it.” she said laughing.

 

Galahad Junior felt annoyed that the Princess didn't take him seriously. He let out a deep breath, placed gently his hands in his former fiancée's shoulders. She sharply stopped to laugh.

 

“Listen Tilde, I've nothing against you or your family, nothing of that, trust me. But ...” he made a pause, searching the rights words to not hurt her so much. “I can't deal with all that. Really. It's … It's too much for me. This is not what I expected since the beginning.” he said, a warm tone in his voice.

 

The Princess' eyes was full of tears : “But … Y – You promised me ...” she whimpered.

 

“I know.” Eggsy muttered bitterly. “I – I just can't keep it … I know it's … it isn't the best while for that … Forgive me Tilde.” Then he talked to the audience : “I know what you're thinking about me, that I'm a moron, a motherfucker or whatever. Yes ! Yes, I'm all that names you're calling me ! I'm perfectly aware. But I would like to say that, since the beginning, I go wrong. This wedding … was … _a mistake._ ”

 

Then he adressed to the Royal couple, serious and determinated to tell them the truth : “All was a mistake since the beginning … All the invitations at your Royal Palace, all the luxurious meals and tea-time, all these discussion about _stupid_ subjects … They're not for me. And I'll tell something which won't please you your Hignesses : I found that _boring_. Sorry if it's hurt you, but I would like to be sincere with you for once. I'm tired to play the comedy … It's time to finish it.”

 

The King and the Queen were flabbergasted and tears rolled in Tilde's face, her lower lip wobbling : “B – But … Y – You told me you … l – love m - me” she whimpered.

 

Eggsy felt guilty for a while, but pull himself together. “Well I loved you Tilde … At least, _I believed._ ” he said in a passive tone. “Trust me Tilde, I would like to love you as you deserve to be loved. I'm sorry that I'm not the true person for you.”

 

Then, Galahad Junior turned his head towards the left side, where all the agents were. “Moreover … I'm in love yes … with someone else.” he added with a more soft and bright voice.

 

One face looked at the young with a quiet, but genuine smile : Galahad Senior.

 

“I was wrong since the beginning.” Galahad Junior continued, his voice sounded dreamy, but still loud. “I didn't noticed that true love was just in front of me …” he moved towards the older man slowly. “I don't know if I was too foolish to realize, or if I didn't wanted … But it doesn't matter anyway … It _won't_.”

 

Eggsy finally stopped in front of Harry, close to him. “Harry,” he grasped, his voice full of emotions, “Thanks to you, my life changed. You were here when I needed the most. I'll be _eternaly_ grateful.” He put his hands in Harry's and hold them strongly. “Thanks you Harry. Thanks you for being here for me. And -” Eggsy hoisted himself on tiptoes to came closer to him. “ _I love you Harry._ With all my heart and soul.” he finally said kissing him tenderly.

 

All the church was agitated all of sudden, between cheers and and unworthies shouts. The older man grabbed the younger one his arms to intensify the kiss.

 

“LET'S GO FOR MUSIC !!!” Elton John cried happily, beginning to play one of his songs.

 

The Sweden King pointed an accuser finger towards Eggsy : “You ! You little _bastard_ cheater. For breaking my dear daughter's heart, I NOT allow you to come back in our country ! Did you listen to me _Faggot_ ? NEVER COME BACK THERE !!!” he shouted to him while the Queen was consoling the heartbreak Princess bawling.

 

In the middle of all this din, Eggsy and Harry were always hugging and kissing each other. After all this time they hid their feelings for each other, they were finally _free_. Free to be themselves, free to live their love in broad daylight, free of all these constrains which were imposed to them... Galahad Senior had his eyes full of tears, always holding his young lover, while the last one was stoking his face, crying too. They were in their bubble, ignoring everybody around them. Now the only thing that matters to them was their happiness for the future.

 


End file.
